


You're the Boss

by Vergils_BlueDevil



Series: Lady x Vergil Series [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergils_BlueDevil/pseuds/Vergils_BlueDevil
Summary: Vergil had always been the dominant one in his and lady's relationship but tonight, LAdy decides she wants to have a go at being the boss, being the dominant one
Relationships: Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Lady x Vergil Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033032
Kudos: 16





	You're the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was actually pretty fun to create you know attempting a femdom one I'm not too sure how good it is as it's my first time doing something like this so hopefully you guys enjoy it, it took a few days because I wanted to try a few things and I was constantly changing up parts in it so enjoy and if you wanna see another one like this let me know.
> 
> (I may be doing some more so-called "research" into this in order to perfect it)

"Mary...release me now~" Vergil snarled feeling the female human sink down on his lap, he tugged at the restraints which held him to the bed, Lady smirked to herself, allowing for her fingers to run along the groves his vest, they were teasingly close to her zipper, she gave the Blue Devil a hungry look, her teeth tugged at her bottom lip seductively. "But what's the fun in that Vergil? I think it's better seeing you squirm and beg to be released or to fuck me either way...I'm not letting you go just yet~" Lady purred softly, her hips began to slowly move against his growing bulge, the demanding growls from the devil below her aroused her even more, she loved hearing him like this, so dominant, but she wanted to try at being the dominant one tonight.

She laid her front down atop of Vergil's, her fingers slid along his lean muscular arms, she gasped softly, feeling the rough fabric of his vest rub against her bare nipples, she was almost naked, on wearing a pair of dark panties, the Blue Devil beneath her was clothed still, apart from his coat and shoes, which had been thrown onto the floor, from their little make-out session just before, and before Vergil knew what hit him, he was pushed down onto the bed with a half-naked Lady atop of him and his wrists were handcuffed to the bed, he was, to say the least, very surprised and not exactly impressed with this. His cock was pushing against the tight material that was his black pants, the huntress smirk to herself, feeling it throb beneath her wet but covered cunt.

"You want to be inside of me don't you Vergie? Fucking me hard till I scream with your big cock and filling me with your tasty demonic cum~" she leaned up to his ear as she said this, her teeth carefully nibbled his ear lobe, she could hear his deep snarls, as well as the sound of metal, clinking against the bedpost, she looked to see Vergil's eyes were glowing blue, a mix of neon and dark, he wasn't playing her game. "I said release me, Mary!~" He was desperate at this point bucking his hips up against hers, he was still trying to dominate her. "You're so cute when you're all frustrated like this...it usually means you're version of lovemaking is far more intense than usual, you're just like an animal~" Lady smirked, she reached down to his vest zipper and carefully began to pull it down revealing his much more muscular chest and torso, her index finger slid down to his pants line, where she cupped his large constricted bulge, a deep groan came from the Blue Devil.

"How about I relieve some tension for you~" she murmured against his chest, her fingers carefully pulled his large throbbing cock from his pants, the tip was red slowly going purple and dribbling precum everywhere, unlike most humans, Vergil could go for hours and hours without an orgasm unless he desired it, and once he had one climax, within a few minutes he was ready for another round, there was no stopping him. Lady knew how stubborn the Blue Devil could be, he was holding back groans and moans, as her tongue circled his right nipple, her left hand happily jerked him off, enjoying the feel of the large throbbing organ in her hand. "Does it feel good Vergil, tell me?~" Lady asked giving his nipple a soft tug with her teeth, which earned her a groan or two, she smirked to herself hearing them.

"Yes...~" she knew he was holding back more, but he stopped asking for her to release him which was a bonus, her lips continued to slide down his body until she reached the base of his cock, she began to rub her thumb between his large glands rubbing the precum all over his head. "Mary~" Vergil's snarls was music to her ears, she knew he was enjoying this, despite it being something he's not the biggest fan of, in fact, he'd rather be dominating her than her dominating him. "Awe what's the matter? Is my darling Vergil desperate for more?~" She teased, pinching the head of his cock with her fingers.

"You're being insufferable Mary, stop teasing or else!~" Vergil warned his eyes were glowing more and they were directly on her, Lady knew that he could easily break out of his restraints but he wasn't, which surprised her very. "That's not very gentlemen like of you Verg...I think I'll have to do something about that don't you agree?~" She smirked rubbing his cock down the length of her breasts, leaving behind a sticky white trail down her breast and nipple, she watched the tip start to turn more purplish, it was pulsating, even more, it was hungry for her, and so was the Blue Devil. Lady held his large member steady and wrapped her lips around the head, her tongue slid along his slit and inside, it got Vergil groaning and moaning, which was all she wanted.

"Mary!~" He growled thrusting his hips upwards, Lady slapped his member and looked deep into his eye. "You're not in charge now Vergil, I am~" she stated grasping his cock tightly in her grip, causing him to snarl loudly, she knew he wasn't going to give in easily, or at all, but she wasn't going to let him have all the fun, it was her turn for revenge. "Try me, Mary, ~" she blushed seeing that devilish smug smirk of his, it was enough to make her weak at the knees and that was exactly what he'd done, she cursed to herself mentally, it was criminal for a man, or should she say, half-demon, to be this sexy and smug.

"Then let's see how much cum you'll make from just my mouth~" she smirked, wrapping her lips back around his cock, this time, his entire head was inside her mouth, Vergil pressed his head against the pillows, he loved the feel of Lady's warm mouth, she was very skilled when it came to this, he may have been what was considered an animal when came to this, but his partner was a natural as pleasuring him. "Mary fuck~" it was unlike Vergil to swear but she loved it when he did, it sounded so sinful slipping out between his lips, his cock slipped into her mouth, heading towards the back of her throat, and Lady, loved giving her lover what he needed, especially when it was something she wanted as well, this was one of those things.

The Blue Devil smirked seeing his lovers' eyes roll towards the back of her skull, upon feeling the entirety of his cock down her throat, her hands pressed down against his hips, her fingers caressed his balls, she was waiting for him to release in her throat, she knew he was close because of all the teasing she had done previously, due to the way his cock was throbbing in her mouth, he was very close.

"Mary!~" Vergil snarled throwing his head back once more, Lady managed to pull his cock from her throat, leaving the tip in her mouth, and just on time, as he was already coming, the huntress did her best to swallow the half-demons large load but she still had to breath, her left eye closed, feeling the hot white cum touch her flawless face. "You came so much...but I know you still have more inside of you~" she smirked continuing to caress his still hard member in her hands, Vergil stared at her innocent-looking cum covered face. "Release me then Mary~" he growled causing her to sigh softly, he was still fighting for dominance.

"I think I need to shut you up then~," she said wiping away some of the devil's seed with her index finger, she looked at him, before wrapping her tongue around her digit, licking the tasty seed from it, she then crawled up his body, until her knees were either side of his head, her hands slid up his strong arms, which had helped take the lives of many demons, she soon linked her fingers with his, which he happily returned. Lady then tore her panties from her lower half, revealing her slick cunt, Vergil's eyes were directly on it, the huntress smirked seeing his hungry eyes on her slick netherregions, it turned her on, even more, seeing him look at her like that, it made her want him more than ever. "I hope you're hungry~" she moaned carefully placing herself down, her hands remained attached to his restrained ones as his tongue and lips immediately got to work, this was the only way to keep him quiet.

"God right there yes~" the huntress flicked her black hair out of her face, her moans were soft yet hungry, her thighs quivered feeling the Blue Devil's skilled tongue swirl and twist deep inside of her core, Lady began to grind her hips against his face, feeling his tongue slink even deeper inside of her, his lips carefully caressed her clit, sucking generously on the sensitive nub, he knew how to drive her over the edge. "Vergil!~" She cried out in pure bliss, the devil beneath her smirked, she didn't sound so dominant now, he adjusted his grip on her hands and began to carefully run his teeth along her clit, he wasn't biting down or anything, just giving her a brand new sensation, a sensation he knew she would enjoy.

"O-oh Vergil fuck I'm close, don't stop!~" Her moans were loud and shrill, he bathed in them, he knew how close she was so he didn't stop, in fact, he picked up the pace and went even harder than before, his tongue was darting in and out of her slick core, Lady's fingers slipped from his own to his spiky slick hair, tangling them within the white strands and tugging on them, which earned herself a few growls and groans, her eyes began to roll towards the back of her skull, she was about to release. "Oh, Vergil fuck!~" She screamed out, she could hear the Blue Devil swallowing deep and heavy, Lady softly panted as she calmed down from her high, Vergil on the other hand, was happily continuing, and he sure as hell didn't plan on stopping until she told him to.

"I think you've earnt yourself a reward baby...so enjoy it~" Lady cooed as she slipped back down his body, he watches as she propped herself up, his cock was aimed to enter her, the huntress gave a soft pant before pushing down to the hilt. "Oh fuck~" she whimpered feeling his large veiny cock enter her wet cunt, precum was dribbling down her legs jut from the Blue Devil. Once she reached the base of his cock her hips began to move, her hands pressed to his chest to steady herself and Lady threw her head back, a loud moan escaped from her lips, Vergil watched her perfect breasts bounce in sync with her hip movements, deep groans and snarls erupted from his own mouth, but there was a strange glint in his eyes, which the female Devil Hunter hadn't noticed yet.

He was planning something.

"I love Vergil's big demonic cock fuck!~" He smirked hearing such sinful words from her mouth, but he loved it, even more, his own hips began to move which Lady enjoyed her thighs clamped around his waist to keep herself in place, her nails began to slowly dig into his chest, she could feel the blood bubbling beneath her fingertips and nails but she couldn't care less. "I know Mary~" he smirked his eyes were continuing to glow, that glint, the evil devilish glint was ready to strike.

Lady threw her head back, too involved with what was going on to realize what her half-demon lover was preparing to do. The sound of metal snapping brought her to her senses and a pair of strong hands gripped her ass tightly in their grip, she looked to see Vergil had broken free from his restraints, but he wasn't doing what he would normally do, his hands held onto the soft bouncy flesh, he was letting her continue. Lady saw what he was doing and happily continued, one of the Blue Devil's hands slid up her back, before coming to a stop just under her shoulder blade, she leaned down to kiss him, their tongues frolicked in each others' mouths, more pleasure coursed through her veins, from her erect nipples and clit rubbing against Vergil's hot flesh, it drove her over the edge, and she felt herself coming to a climax again.

"Oh, Vergil fuck!~" She cried out, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, his face was buried in her chest, his tongue slid along the length of her breasts, finding her nipples and playing with them, the Blue Devil's hands slipped back down to her ass, cupping it perfectly in his grip, he knew she was close, the way her hips and thighs quivered and her core gripped him, she was seconds away from climax. "Cum my love~" he mumbled against her chest, the flat of his tongue slid all the way up her sternum to her throat, Lady threw her head back in pure delight.

"Vergil!~" All he could hear was pleasure and desperation in her voice after that, no dominance, just the sweet submissive woman she always had been, especially with him, his grip tightened on her ass and his cock throbbed deep inside of her, he was close to releasing inside of her tight core. "Cum in me Vergil...I know you so desperately want to~" she smirked against his ear, she could feel the sudden change in his thrusts, she could feel the large spongy head inside of her womb, her toes curled in pleasure, upon feeling the large organ protruding inside of her pulsate. "Mary!~" She heard that deep snarl and the intense feel of his hot seed explode inside of her womb, filling her all the way to the brim, he smiled feeling some of his warm seed spill out onto the bed and down her inner thighs, her fingers slipped back through his wet hair, it was her way of showing affection towards the Blue Devil.

"I think I prefer you being the dominant one Vergil, you do it better," she cooed running a finger down his sweat and lightly blood-covered chest, he smirked hearing that from her, he thought she managed pretty well. "You're the boss, Mary," he smirked wrapping his arms tightly around her body, a deep red blush kissed her cheeks upon hearing those words come from his lips, her tired mismatched eyes looked up to his normal grey-blue ones. "So...you didn't mind it?" She asked Vergil smirked and shook his head, it was certainly a surprise to her.

"Then maybe I should do this more often~" she teased snuggling up closer to his body, he smirked back at her. "I'd like to see you try Mary," he stated leaning down to kiss her forehead softly, he was a tough man to work with, but it made her love him even more.


End file.
